


Until the End of Time

by TheOculusRift



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I’m not doing tags cuz it’ll spoil everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOculusRift/pseuds/TheOculusRift
Summary: I love you more than anyone.That feeling, will never change.





	Until the End of Time

_My Light_

 

_A light far brighter than the glow of the rising sun,_

_A star more shiny than the heavens._

_A perfect diamond, a sparkling emerald,_

_you are the image of beauty._

 

_Untainted, innocent and the symbol of purity,_

_A person far kinder than all._

_You give to the wretched and comfort the hurt,_

_You embrace the heart’s of all._

 

_You hold me close to you and call me special,_

_Even when there are better in the world._

_Your warm touch, gentle and soft,_

_Calms down the darkness inside._

 

_My radiant gem, the love of my life,_

_The person of my affection._

_I’ll never leave your side, I’ll stay with you for life,_

_Until the very end._

 

—————

 

I held the poem in my right hand tightly, slightly scared the wind might try to take it with it.

 

The gentle breeze caressed my skin with a cool touch, causing me to shiver slightly.

 

Winter.

 

I don’t hate winter, I quite like it actually.

 

The feeling of the cold against my skin is so... pleasing. And the soft snow that falls always looks beautiful.

 

My exhale let out a puff of smokey looking air, the vapor disappearing into the air as soon as it came out.

 

I know I‘m stalling time.

 

I shouldn’t keep her waiting any longer.

 

Looking each way, I dashed across the road, and ducked into the empty train station and quickly boarded the almost deserted looking vehicle.

 

My gaze was fixated on the the outside. 

 

Treess were covered in so much snow, it was like they were dressed in clothes. The white powder reflected enough light to make me squint to see. A few icicles adorned the branches of trees and pine needles, the sharp crystals glowing with a clear blue-white color.

 

Time flew as I stared outside.

 

The train jerked to a hault, signaling me to get off.

 

I walked out into the cold again, and made my way around the town.

 

It was very small compared to the home I had in the city, but it was relaxing to be in. The gentle atmosphere, the lack of people... it felt so welcoming.

 

Slowly but surely, I made my way to my destination, the poem in my right hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

 

Lillies are her favorite, and I don’t blame her. They’re beautiful flowers.

 

I smiled softly to myself, excited to see her after so long. I hope she’ll like the flowers.

 

I turned the corner and entered a field. It was empty, with not a single person in there but me and her.

 

I scanned the area and I spotted her.

 

That white ribbon was easy to see from anywhere.

 

I dashed over to her, a smile on my face. 

 

She grinned back at me, her eyes sparkling.

 

”Sorry I’m late Monika.”

 

I held out the flowers and poem to her.

 

”These are for you. I know you love lillies  and I managed to get some, despite it being winter. And I also... wrote this poem for you. I’m not sure if it’s any good but I think you’ll like it. Well, you’ll say you like it even if it isn’t...”

 

I laughed slightly at my own remark.

 

She took the poem and flowers and looked at them, still grinning. 

 

Her eyes scanned the poem, and then she looked up at me, a smile adorning her face.

 

”Thank you, it’s beautiful Yuri.”

 

I blushed, happiness growing in my chest.

 

”I’m glad you like it Monika.”

 

”Of course I do. I love everything about you and everything you do. You’re my world.”

 

Those words made me feel crazy. 

 

I love her so much.

 

And I want her to know that.

 

Restraint gone, I ran to her and hugged her tightly, her warmth enveloping me.

 

”I love you too Monika. We’ll be together forever, right?”

 

She didn’t reply. But I didn’t need one.

 

I held her for the longest time, not wanting to let go. I just wanted to enjoy this moment for the rest of my life. 

 

But time beckoned me away.

 

I finally let go, and gazed at my girlfriend.

 

”I wish we could spend more time together, but it seems like dates are impossible now. In the end, these short meetings are all I can muster.

 

”It’s fine, don’t wordy about it Yuri. I know how hard you work. Don’t feel pressured to try and make time for me.”

 

”But-“

 

”Yuri.”

 

Firm yet gentle. 

 

I nodded. 

 

“Okay. I got it. I promise I won’t pressure myself. But I will come see you often. I promise that as well.”

 

The brunette smiled at my comment.

 

”I look forward to it.”

 

I looked at her one last time and smiled.

 

”Goodbye Monika. I’ll come visit again.”

 

I turned around and walked away, my heart still racing in my chest. It ached, the pain of leaving still bothering me, but I promised.

 

Erasing the pain from my heart, I made my way out of the field, away from Monika, who continued to smile from on that stone plate.

 

”I love you. These feelings won’t disappear, even at the end of time.”

 

—————

 

Arato Monika,

the most loving and kind girlfriend in the world.

You were my world, and the light of my life.

Your smile brought warmth to everyone around you.

Forevermore, you will be in my heart.

You will never be forgotten.

2000-2017

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see it coming? You probably did honestly.  
> This is just a short one shot I’m writing to pass time right now. I wanted to do something like this for a ship so I decided to do this ship (since I love it so much).  
> I hope you enjoyed it (despite me being a bad one shot writer lol)!


End file.
